1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to robotics and more specifically to a flexible robotic arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, robots are being increasingly used in areas in which the precise and rapid reproduction of movement operations is important. Principally in the fields of industrial production, e.g. the automotive industry, robots are used to position and move tools, such as when paint-spraying and welding. By means of robots it is ensured that a specific degree of quality can be maintained for high volume production.
Usually, the robots used have arms which consist of a plurality of sub-elements connected to one another by joints. In order to carry out the expected movements, these arms require a correspondingly large room in which to maneuver and are not suitable for use in a restricted environment beset with obstacles.